Talk:Dragonpit Summit
I don't think this article should exist yet, if at all. It's not even clear if Cersei will even agree to a truce, even if Jon is successful in bringing a Wight back from beyond the wall. Even if Cersei is convinced of the White Walkers' existence and their coming, she may just hold her own version of the Red Wedding so that she can deal with it herself without any rivals to worry about. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:13, August 15, 2017 (UTC) We'd have an article on a peace summit meeting, "Parlay at Location", but this what we have here right now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:01, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Name If we are indeed keeping this page, it needs a much better name. Dr. Legendary (talk) 16:50, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I'd suggest renaming it "Parley in/at King's Landing," "Summit in/at King's Landing," or "Gathering in/at King's Landing" unless we get something better than that. There's definitely a gathering as seen in the episode preview. More than a mere truce or armistice. Reddyredcp (talk) 04:28, August 21, 2017 (UTC) How about the The Wolf, The Dragon, and the Lion (also Krakens and Bears, but the name need to be a reference.Jon Humbert (talk) 20:25, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Lady or Princess? If Jon's is going to be listed as King under commanders, which is true, he was still King in the North at the time, shouldn't Sansa be listed as Princess rather than Lady? AgentRedgrave (talk) 23:31, September 29, 2017 (UTC) I keep seeing this question asked and frankly, it baffles me why it is even a question. Not once has Sansa been called a princess by anyone yet multiple times including by King Jon himself as well as by Sansa herself, she has been called the "Lady of Winterfell". I think a princess needs to be called a princess in the show before we start calling her a princess, especially when she keeps getting called a Lady. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:54, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. - 10:31, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Name HBO calls it 'the Dragon Pit Summit', but some people here seem to know better and invent their own name, what does HBO know, eh? Making-of video on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJEad_3p4jo Title card at time index 0:45 clearly states 'Dragon Pit Summit'. SerBronnoftheBlackwater (talk) 16:24, March 28, 2019 (UTC)SerBronnoftheBlackwater. :Provide a reference to the HBO page, then add "(also known as the Dragon Pit Summit)". — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 18:58, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :: ...first of all, it clearly states at the top of the article that this is a conjectural name, so we didn't just "invent our own name." Secondly, if you can provide a source/reference, as stated earlier, then that could warrant a discussion for renaming the article. There is no need for that tone. Reddyredcp (talk) 20:36, March 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: Agreed, no need for sarcasm. Just back it up with citations, that's all that's needed. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:26, March 29, 2019 (UTC)